villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Crane (Bruce)
Jonathan Crane, also known as Scarecrow, is one of the secondary antagonists in the DC-based TV series Bruce, acting as a minor anti-villain in the first season, one of the secondary antagonists in the second, third and fourth seasons, a supporting antagonist in the fifth season and a major antagonist in sixth and final season. He is a former biochemist, psychology professor at Gotham University and Arkham Asylum psychologist. Conducting unethical and cruel experiments on his patients, Crane was fired from his positions and decided to take revenge and continue his experiments as the fearsome costumed criminal Scarecrow. He was portrayed by Topher Grace. Biography Childhood As a young boy, Jonathan Crane had been interested in studying fears and phobias due to his own traumatic upbringing. Crane lived in near-poverty with his fanatically abusive grandmother, who would berate the boy for his long-running and constant paranoia when living in their decrepit house. Crane's grandmother would lock him in their backyard shed filled with crows to 'help' him get over his fears, but all it did was amplify his paranoia, whilst simultaneously making him fascinated by the subject of fear. As a teenager, Crane's grandmother was arrested and sent to Blackgate on multiple charges of child abuse and negligence and Crane was sent to an orphanage. Conducting his experiments As an adult, Crane would furiously study the affects of phobias on its hosts which lead him to become employed at Arkham Asylum as their leading psychologist. Originally, Crane would bring in patients and physically show them their fears before realizing that it only made his patients more hesitant to overcome them. Due to this, he decided to multi-task his jobs and intern as a biochemist and psychology professor at Gotham State University, giving weekly lectures about psychology and human fears and nature. At the university, Crane was able to create fear-inducing chemicals to produce a powerful hallucinogenic drug dubbed 'fear gas'. Needing a test subject for his experiment, visiting philanthropist Bruce Wayne became an audience member to witness the test of Crane's experiment on his students. Becoming exposed to Crane's formula, one of Crane's students leaped out a window and trespassed into a closed down toystore, tearing down many shelves and assaulting the children there. After the student was sent to the hospital, Crane's experiments were declared 'cruel and inhuman' and he was fired and began working at Arkham once again, conducting his experiments in secret on his patients. After finding out, the assistant chief of psychiatry, Cecil Wilkinson, fired Crane in secret and moved all of his victims to Gotham Asylum. Crane, infuriated, tried to defend himself by calling his experiments "the next step in emotional evolution". However, Wilkinson called Crane a 'scum' and pushed him out of his office. Harbouring a great hatred for Wilkinson and a desire to continue his experiments, Crane went into hiding back at his childhood home, stealing chemical compounds from Gotham State University and began construction on a costume in the form of a humanoid scarecrow with syringes attached to his fingertips to produce a special toxin. Category:Mongers Category:Anarchist Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Homicidal Category:Tragic Category:Paranoid Category:Terrorists Category:Supervillains Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Serial Killers Category:Torturer Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Leader Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Mastermind Category:Martial Artists Category:Control Freaks Category:Vengeful Category:Obsessed